Rokudaime Time Travel Konoha
by XxCRAZYxCHIMPxX
Summary: After almost a year of war and death, it's finally over. 10 months. The Fourth Shinobi World War is finally over after 10 months. They had won because after many sleepless nights of studying sealing for a single purpose. That purpose… is to seal the Juubi. And he did it. For full summary look inside.


**Rokudaime Time Travel Konoha**

Description:

After almost a year of war and death, it's finally over. 10 months. The Fourth Shinobi World War is finally over after 10 months. They had won because after many sleepless nights of studying sealing for a single purpose. That purpose… is to seal the Juubi. And he did it.

For 5 years after, peace rained over the world. 2 years into this peace, Naruto was appointed Rokudaime Hokage. For 3 years he led Konoha, until… the peace was shattered. A sneak attack, Konoha was under attack. Later, it was found that all the Shinobi villages where attacked as well. All were attacked by the same man. The Shinobi Alliance goes to war with Orochimaru. But he is not alone…

**A/N: **Okay, I didn't put this in the description, but this is a time-travel fic. Basically, Naruto is the Rokudaime now and has been for 8 years at the beginning of the story. This will have romance and a pairing. I am not going to tell you the pairing for Naruto because some people will most likely not like it and I don't want them to not read the first chapter 'cause they don't like the pairing. That's stupid. I will tell the pairing after a few chapters to let you get familiar with the story so that when I do tell you the pairing you won't just leave 'cause you don't like it… right. Oh the **Naruto from the future will only have romance in flashbacks because she is not in the future with him.** Anyways, Naruto will by highly AU. He will be strong and highly intelligent. He will be a Kage. Of coerce, he will still be a funny and friendly person. He will still love ramen and will still be a little thickheaded. Trained killer when needed and then "Naruto" when not needed. And he wouldn't have made it to Hokage if he didn't deserve it. I'll tell you how he got that strong in one of the chapters. If you have any questions about anything just leave a review.

Challenge excepted, soprano-in-waiting.

I don't own Naruto. Never will.

**-Chapter 1-**

"Watch ou-!"

**_BOOM!_**

An explosion rocked the battle field that was so large that it momentarily stopped all the other battles. The explosion was of the consequents of The Rokudaime Hokage and the Godaime Kazekage firing of a combination technique. It was so powerful that when it came in contact with skin it instantly shreds it and then sticks to the muscle and combusts, setting them on fire, burning nerves, organs, veins, muscle, and bone. Deadly. And then when the attack goes as far as it can, it explodes out vaporizing anyone and anything inside the radius.

The explosion left a crater about ten feet deep and about 260 yards wide in diameter. On the edge of the crater stood the Rokudaime Hokage, the Godaime Kazekage, and the Godaime Mizukage, standing tall and unharmed. All around them was a portion of the shinobi and samurai from the Shinobi Alliance. Thousands of ninja, hundreds of samurai all waiting for orders from the Shinobi Alliance Field Commander, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, and Rokudaime Hokage.

Naruto snapped his finger and 3 squads of ANBU appeared kneeling next to him, "Sir!" They yelled out waiting for orders.

"Alpha" He said and 5 of the 15 ANBU straitened. "I want you to follow whatever order the Kazekage gives you while you fight with him and guard his back. Understood?"

"Hai!" They yelled as they surrounded the Kazekage from all sides.

"Bravo" Naruto said, addressing another ANBU squad to come forward. "You will follow the Mizukage, Bravo team. You will follow her wherever she goes. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" They yelled out in affirmative, surrounding the Mizukage.

"Charlie" He started. "You will follow me down the middle when we start. Understood?"

"Hai!" They yelled out falling in formation behind him.

He looked behind him to see the faces of the forces under his command. Some are scared; others are nerves, while some are giddy for a fight. But while some might be scared, he knew that none of them would run. They wouldn't run from a fight that is to protect their homes and family's. They would not run.

_'__Let's get this started'_ Naruto thought with a frown.

"Division 1! Follow behind me and Bravo squad down the middle! Division 2! Follow along my right side! Division 3! Follow on my left! Divisions 4 and 5! Fallow the Kazekage to the far right!" He yelled out the commands. "Divisions 6 and 7! Follow the Mizukage to the far left!"

The plan was this: Naruto would take three divisions down the middle splitting the enemy's forces in 2. Which shouldn't be too hard since he and Gaara already cleared a path. The Kazekage, Gaara, would go to the far right and meet up with shinobi from Kumo and samurai from Iron. They converge and fight their way through the enemy shinobi and meet up with Naruto. While that is happening on the other side, the Mizukage will meet up with shinobi from Iwa and fight through and finally converge with Naruto and Gaara and they will push forward and fight through the backs of the remaining enemy's. While they are fighting through the back of them, the enemy will be to distracted by the arrival of the rest of Iwas and Kumos forces led by the Raikage, Tsuchikage, and General Mifune.

This will be the final battle. The war will be over after this.

He was about to give the order to begin, when felt this extreme pain in his head and stomach area. It is probably the most intense pain he has ever felt in his entire life. His stomach area started to heat up, so he tore his vest and shirt off to figure out what it was.

When he got it off he saw that his entire chest was red and was now starting to heat up, sizzling off steam. He suddenly screamed, falling down holding his head where a seal suddenly appeared stretching across is forehead and around his skull, down his neck, around his throat then down his chest connecting to the seal that holds his demon.

His ANBU appeared around him trying to figure out what was wrong when Narutos seals started to suddenly glow a red light before there was a flash and he was gone.

Falling. The sense of the wind blowing through you hair. The cold breeze grazing across your skin. The panic you feel when one realizes that they are falling, likely to their death from an extremely high place. The conscious thought in a person's mind yelling at them, telling them that they are falling and are going to die. The effect is often times a detrimental horror in its own right. The subconscious thought of ones self-knowing that they are going to die sends their entire body into a severe panic attack that proceeds further into a heart attack as their plummet to the hard ground below, often dead before impact.

Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki felt none of that as he fell through the sky nearing the ground by the second.

"Mmmmm…I'm falling. Why am I falling?" he asked out loud. "Mmmmm…hey, Kurama, you there?"

Silence.

"Kurama?" he asked again.

**"****What ningen?"** Kurama asked without opening his eyes.

"Well I would like to ask why we are falling from a thousand feet in the air."

Kurama sighed, opening one eye to see what he was talking about. **"…You're falling…from about a thousand feet in the air."**

"No shit. I just said that, were you even listening?" Naruto replied with a deadpan.

**"…"**

"…"

**"…"**

"Anyways…what should I do?"

**"****Wait till you go *****_SPLAT*_****"** he replied with a snort.

"I'm serious, what should I…wow. I really should just go *_SPLAT_ *." He sighed in resignation. "Why don't I just activate my bijuu cloak to survive the fall?!" He yelled dramatically and palmed his face.

**"****Yep."**

"Shut up"

**"…"**

"…" he sighed again. "Here goes!" he yelled before activating his bijuu cloak right before he hit the ground, knocking him unconscious.

_'__I must be going crazy'_ was the thought that went through Hiruzen Sarutobi when he saw a glowing ball of light go flying through the sky and then crash into the Forest of Death. That's just crazy. Yep. He was the only one that saw that, no way that somebody else saw that. '_Crazy'_.

An ANBU appeared kneeling in front of him. "Hokage-sama! A glowing ball of light crashed in the Forest of Death! Should we go investigate it?" He asked.

Hiruzen looked at the ANBU for a minute before sighing and siting down in his chair. "No there wasn't" he replied with a straight face.

"Ye-yeah there was, Hokage-sama. My whole team saw it sir." The ANBU insisted.

"…"

"… Hokage-sama?" the ANBU asked.

"…"

"…"

Another ANBU appeared also kneeling. "Hokage-sama! A glowing ball of light crashed in the Forest of Death! Should we go investigate it?" He asked.

"…"

"… Hokage sama?" the new ANBU asked just like the first.

Hiruzen sighed and rubbed his forehead before grabbing his robes, putting them on, standing up and walking out the door. "Come, Pig-kun, Rabbit-chan." Is all he said before turning to exit the building.

"H-hai, Hokage-sama!" they stammered out at the same time.

When he arrived at the crash site he was followed by 20 ANBU. Some had been on the way there while others had joined with the Hokage when he was leaving the Hokage Tower. Coming up to the edge of the crater, he peered over the edge to see what was in there. What he saw was quite shocking. At the center of the small crater was an unconscious, tall blond haired man in a white cloak with the kanji for "Rokudaime Hokage" on it.

That instantly made him narrow his eyes at the man. Rokudaime Hokage? "Grab that man and bring him to the ANBU Medical wing at ANBU headquarters for treatment. You are to tell no one of this. It is now at S-Rank secret. Penalty for telling this secret is death. Go."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" They all shouted in affirmative.

"Oh, and fill this hole back in with Doton Jutsu. No evidence." He added for good measure.

Something strange is going on and he wanted answers. If he has to get a Yamanaka to search his mind, then so be it. What if he was a spy? But that wouldn't make any sense, why would a spy be laying in a crater. A traitor? Maybe. But why does he look like Minato? How strange that he kind of feels like they are connected somehow. Strange indeed.

The first thing he noticed when he awoke is the dull ache all over his body. '_Kurama, where are we? And how long was I out?_' He asked his inner demon.

**"****You were out for 19 days, 17 hours, and 24 seconds. Ningen, we are being watched and we have been for the whole time we were here. We are in the medical wing in your ANBU headquarters, except we aren't. It seems we are back in time, Gaki."** Kurama finished with a grave and serious tone. If it had been anybody else, he would have laughed in there face, and tell them they were crazy. But seeing as this was The Great Kyuubi Kitsune, well used to be.

At the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Killer B, the Hachibi Jinchuuriki, was captured and had the Hachibi ripped from him. With 8 of the 9 Bijuus and some of Kuramas chakra, they formed the Juubi. The only way to beat the Juubi was to seal it away. They got lucky and because Naruto had decided on reading book after book after book on Fuinjutsu, he had found a seal strong enough to seal it away. But it needed the sacrifice of 8 souls.

Narutos friends would have given there lives for him to seal it away, but luckily, Kurama found a way to get into contact with the other 8 Bijuu and after a long talk, they had decided on using the 8 Bijuus souls. Even though the other Bijuus bodies where merged with the Juubi, their souls weren't and so they could be taken for the sealing. He became the Juubi Jinchuuriki, damned to always imprison it.

Anyways…but since it was Kurama who told him and the fact that he could tell that he was being serious, he believed him instantly.

"Okay, what should I do?" he asked after a while.

Kurama, for his part, only looked mildly surprised that he believed him right of the bat.** "Well why are you asking me for? You're the strongest Kage to date, oh 'Great and Mighty Rokudaime Hokage'. Use your brain idiot!"** He finished with a huff.

Naruto looked a little miffed at that comment but for the most part it looks like he is okay. "Well I'm sorry that I don't know anything about time-travel, Fur ball." He replied waving is hands above his head.

Kurama let out a low growl at the Fur ball comment. **"Watch it."** He barked out. Kurama sighed. **"We will talk about this later, you have company."** He finished.

Hiruzen Sarutobi has been watching the blonde man for a while now and he just now realized that the man has been awake. To be able to wake up and not give any indication that he was awake is very useful; he's good, very good. But the slight tic mark on his forehead gave him away.

Getting up from his chair and walking over to the door to the medical room that the blonde was staying in. Going inside he noticed that the man stiffened as he got closer. Sitting down in the chair on the left of the man, he also noticed that the man's right hand was by his thigh where a kunai pouch would be.

"No need to go for kunai that aren't there blonde-san." He informed Naruto with a sly smile on his face. "I'm not going to hurt you, Blonde-san."

"Mmmmm…_you_ won't? So you are saying that you won't hurt me, but the ANBU will if I don't comply and answer your questions?" Naruto asked with amusement. "Even though my chakra is sealed I can still fight if I have to." His smile dropped. "But I won't fight. I won't win against a kage and an ANBU squad with my chakra sealed." He finished without opening his eyes.

Hiruzen grinned in amusement at his analyzing ability's but frowned when said that he could still fight, and then he smiled at his intelligence. "Ah…you are correct Blonde-san. Now please answer my questions and we will go from there." He insisted.

"Okay, Hokage-_san_" he replied with a smirk. "What do you want to know? I will answer any question you ask I've got nothing to hide."

Hiruzen smirked back, "I like your spunk, kid!" he yelled, laughing. He then turned deathly serious, "Question 1: Who are you?"

Naruto smiled at him as he slowly opened his eyelids to reveal a pair of rennigan eyes, causing Hiruzen to gasp. "My name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki."

"The rennigan…" he whispered in awe before it disappeared, replaced with a stoic mask. "ANBU, leave us." He ordered and the ANBU silently left the room leaving Naruto and Hiruzen alone. "How did you get those eyes?"

"I got them 10 years ago from sealing a demon into me." He replied easily.

Hiruzen looked surprised at that bit of news. '_Why didn't Kushina-Chan get the rennigan when the Kyuubi was sealed into her_?' was 1 thought in his head at the moment. "Which demon?"

Naruto got a dark look in his eyes at that question, "Are you sure you want to know the answer to that?"

'_That look in his eyes…Mmmmm I could always ask again later.'_ He thought. "I suppose I don't."

The dark look is now gone and that grin he wore earlier is back and he is ready for the next question. "That's great! Okay, next question."

Hiruzen smiled at him and nodded, "Okay then, how old are you?"

"I am 27 years old." He said with a thoughtful frown before shrugging.

"Why do you have the names Namikaze and Uzumaki?"

"My parents gave me those names when I was born" Naruto answered.

Hiruzen nodded his head with a thoughtful look on his face. "What are your village affiliations?" he asked.

Mmmmm… I would say Konoha. I as born here after all." He answered with a smirk.

"Born here? When were you born?" he asked with suspicion.

"October 10" he answered.

"Mmmmm…you wouldn't mind if I go search the records for your information, would you?" He asked as he started to get up.

"No I wouldn't mind, but you won't find anything on me in there." Naruto replied.

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at Naruto before sitting back down, "and why won't I find anything on you?" he asked voice filled with suspicion.

"Well, for one I'm not even supposed to be here, in this timeline and two, well even if I was my records wouldn't be kept in a hospital." He finished with a snort. His mouth soon developed a frown.

Hiruzen was by his side in an instant with a glare and radiating killing intent, "What do you mean?" When Naruto didn't answer right away, he asked again with narrowed eyes. "_ . _?" he hissed out. "If you are a threat to this village, so help me I will…" he calmed his self-down when he saw that his intimidation tactic wasn't working on the blonde man.

"I _mean_ I'm not from this time. I'm from the future. Why do you think I have a cloak with the kanji for Rokudaime Hokage on it? For show? Please, I've grown up."

"Do you take me for an idiot?" Hiruzen asked incredibly. "I am the Sandaime Hokage, _boy_. You cannot fool me."

"Okay, then ask me a question only a Hokage should know, one that no even your advisors know." Naruto asked.

Hiruzen nodded. If he wasn't from the future then this will figure out if he is or isn't. If he does answer right then he can bring in a Yamanaka clan member to check his mind to find out how he knows them.

"Very well" he decided. "Who is th-"

He was cut off by Naruto who sat up, "I'm sorry, but could you please tell me the date it is so I know what has happened by now and what hasn't." he asked with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Very well, it is (1) May 17, 55." He answered trying to gauge a reaction. What he got was a widening of the eyes.

"That is very surprising." Was all he said before he gestured for him to continue.

"Okay, who is the Fourth Hokage?" This wasn't a secret, but he had just appointed the new Hokage 15 days ago.

Naruto grinned, "Minato Namikaze is the Fourth Hokage."

Hiruzens' eyes widened slightly at that. How did he know that? Unless…

"What has Orochimaru done in the past 20 days?" he asked.

He almost regretted it because as soon as he said his students name the room temperature dropped to freezing, the wall paper started to curl down revealing the metal that made up the walls, the plant in the corner died, and the lights started to flicker on and off and the shadows seem to stretch as a unholy feeling washed over him and he looked at the blond and was shocked to see the pure hate on his face. Naruto unleashed his killing intent and chakra pressure out in the room as the metal started to dent in and around where he was and then finally his chakra suppressing seals shattered and then it all stopped as Naruto closed his eyes.

"I do not wish to talk about that snake, if you want to know what I know go get a Yamanaka to search my head, I'm done talking." He finished.

Hiruzen had not been expecting such a reaction to the question. Sure, if he really is from the future then a sour tone in his voice when talking about a traitor was expected. But if that reaction was anything to go by then this Naruto must really hate Orochimaru.

"Very well than Naruto-san, I will be back with a Yamanaka. Please sit tight while I'm away." And with that, the former Hokage was gone.

About 30 minutes later we find Hiruzen Sarutobi, Current head of the Sarutobi Clan, and former Hokage with Inoichi Yamanaka, Current clan head of the Yamanaka Clan, and head of Konohas T&I, outside Narutos room.

"Inoichi." Hiruzens grave voice rung out from the quiet hallway. "Be sure that you do not mention Orochimaru around him, when I bought him up…well when you see his room, know that it was from his chakra and killing intent alone." At Inoichis' nod he opened the door and stepped inside.

**-END-**


End file.
